


A Moment of Rest

by sherlockstummy



Category: The Fifth Estate (2013)
Genre: Could Be Canon, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Gen, M/M, mostly gen but could be slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/sherlockstummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian doesn't eat or sleep and Daniel worries about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Момент отдыха](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596985) by [yestohomo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestohomo/pseuds/yestohomo)



Daniel sat back and rubbed his eyes. It was nearly three in the morning and he and Julian were still up preparing the website for the latest leak. Daniel’s stomach reminded him that he hadn’t had anything to eat since lunch because Julian had come over at around eight and they’d been working ever since. Come to think of it, it had been a long time since he’d seen Julian eat. The other man seemed unable to devour a full meal in one sitting, though he would pick at food with some interest if he was up to it. 

Daniel looked across at his friend, truly dedicated to what he was doing, his dark blue eyes focused intently on the screen in front of him, big hands and long fingers ever typing away. Ever since he’d gotten back from Kenya, he looked different, though. Those cheekbones of his seemed more pronounced, the lines under his eyes deeper. He looked tired. Worn. Daniel remembered that Julian had said something about “forced starvation” as part of the cult he’d been in as a child. Maybe that made him forget to eat when he needed it.

“Well, I’m starving,” Daniel said with a chuckle. Julian’s eyes remained fixed on the screen. “Do you want anything?” He asked.

“I don’t really have an appetite,” Julian replied. He looked down at his fingers for a moment, hovering over the keys, before he tapped away again. Daniel could’ve sworn he saw them trembling, though he dismissed it because of the lighting.

“I’m going to get some food. That okay with you?”

“Mmm,” Julian replied noncommittally. “I don’t know how you can eat when this leak is about to go up, but suit yourself.”

Daniel chuckled and shook his head. “Yeah, well, some of us live off of more than a few nibbles and computer code.” That made Julian smile, and he looked up at Daniel as he did so. The other man noticed the white-blonde’s eyes were slightly unfocused; at least, more than usual. Julian sometimes got that wistful look about him, but never like this. 

“I’ll order something for us both,” he suggested. “Just in case.”

“Fine.”

“What would you like?”

“I don’t care.”

Daniel sighed. Julian was partial to curry, he’d learned, so he ordered Indian from a place down the road, paying for it when it came. Julian was still focused on his computer screen, but his eyes flicked up when he smelled the spices approaching the table. Daniel brought over plates and silverware and served himself. Julian watched over the computer screen, then quickly looked back at his code. Daniel thought he heard the other man’s stomach and watched Julian stretch and shift minutely. 

“I know you said you always keep moving,” Daniel began. “When do you eat and sleep?”

“When I can. Usually on flights.” He smiled at Daniel.

“When did you last…” Daniel made a vague gesture, “anything?”

Julian thought a moment. “Three days ago.” He stared at the curry, finally seeming to make a decision. He took a few spoonfuls for himself and ate a bit of it with his fingers while he watched his screen.

Another hour passed in silence. Daniel’s curry dwindled bit by bit, but Julian’s was barely touched, even though he did keep nibbling at it.

“For fucks sake,” Daniel growled. “Julian…I’m worried. I just don’t want you to faint tomorrow when we go live.”

Julian looked up sharply at him. He seemed to study him for a while and then shrugged. “You’re right.”

“What?” Daniel had gotten used to the fact that those two words didn’t often cross Julian Assange’s lips. 

“You’re right.” Julian sighed. “I always forget to eat. I’m always too busy with…this.” He gestured aimlessly at the screen. “I’m dedicated to the truth. I am. But…” He looked at his curry. 

“You can be dedicated and still eat every so often,” Daniel chuckled. “It’s not a crime.”

Julian’s fingers hesitated over the spoon for a second. Then, he dove it into the curry and ate a whole spoonful, which was more than Daniel had ever seen him eat in one sitting. He chewed and swallowed, then laughed. Daniel ended up laughing, too. 

“I think I’ll have a sleep after the leak goes out tomorrow,” Julian ate another spoonful of curry. “You should, too.”

Daniel smiled and looked back at his computer. Nine hours to go.


End file.
